Our Life Now
by BookWorm08
Summary: Very AU and OOC.


A/N:

So it's been about four million years since I wrote anything, and about twenty-seven billion years since I wrote anything decent.

But, I've had this idea popping around in my head for quite some time. I got the idea from To Kill A Mockingbird. But I really think it's important to tell you guys, I'm not Racist. Any racist things that may be written is purely because that's how the story should be. Its based in that time frame, and that's what its about. It has nothing to do with my personal feelings. If you don't want to read something like that, then don't read this.

I'm not sure yet what the pairings will be- it might be someone new, I don't usually plan things, I just write. I'm a slow updated- one of my few flaws ;) - so don't get too upset. And I'll need plenty of reviews to keep me sane, k? Thanks Guys. I hope you love it. So… On with the storyy. =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I guess I would own any character that is not on the show Gilmore Girls. Please don't sue me, you'd be getting twenty dollars from a piggy bank and a hello kitty alarm clock. That's all I got.

ChapterOne.

Summer in Stars Hollow has always been especially windy. It whips at you, nips at your caps and twirls your hair. Mama complains constantly of it, and not even Trudy likes it much. "If I wanted to lose my cap, why would I wear one?" Mama would mutter when she was sure Father wasn't listening; Father did not allow complaining. I'd just laugh, because it wasn't polite to contradict an elder, even if she was my mother. But for me, the wind? It's what kept me so calm. I loved the feeling off the cool breeze washing my face with it's serenity and innocence. It was like my own heaven, here on earth.

This is why today, on the most horrid of days, I completely let the reasoning for why the townspeople had gathered around the square, and wandered over to see why they were assembled.

"Miss Patty!" I greeted happily, as I strode over to the large, friendly woman. Her face broke into a grin as she saw me, and quickly made room for me in her gossiping circle.

"Oh, darling, I'm so glad you came." She smiled brightly, and I gave her a confused expression.

"Came? To what? That's what I was coming over for- to see what this was." Miss Patty gave me a soft look, glancing around at her group of friends, and they all stared at me with that awe-filled pity.

"It's May Twenty-Fourth," she said gently.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Said the booming voice of town mayor, Taylor Doosey, and as I looked up at the podium, suddenly it clicked. May Twenty-Fourth. Oh. Big group gathering… _Oh_. My head began to swarm, and I turned quickly to get out, get out now before they saw me.

"The auction begins… Now!" The applause burst out through the crowd, a few young men cheering happily, and all had long forgotten the poor girl trying to escape.

"The first up for sale- oh, my!" Mr. Doosey exclaimed, looking up excitingly. "There's a whole family here for sale!"

_A whole family…_

"Individually bought, of course."

_A whole family… Individually bought._ As I made my way through the crowd, this is all I thought of. Then, I made the worst mistake I could have. I glanced at the podium.

A man stood there, strong, lean, and dark. His eyes were small and narrowed, staring into the eyes of a bidder. His mouth was clenched tight, and he couldn't have been older than forty five. His arm was wrapped protectively around a small woman, her eyes widened with fear. She glanced at the face of the man, who I assumed was her husband, and to the faces of her children. A young man, nineteen, maybe twenty years of age. Another boy, around my age. There was something remarkably beautiful about him- his eyes big and beautiful, shining through, the anger flowing from him through his body language. He looked around, and then, saw me. Cocking his head to the side, his beautiful brown eyes stared right into mine, and I couldn't look away.

"Sold!" Yelled Mr. Doosey, grinning as an older man- I could not see his face- walked to center stage, and grabbed at the man- the husband.

"No!" Cried the woman, clenching onto her husband's arms, tears flowing freely. Gently, quietly, the sons tore their mother off of him, and watched as their father walked away, to be the slave of an old, grouchy man.

"The next one up- the boy!" Mr. Doosey grabbed the younger boys hand and flung him to center stage. I watched in horror at his fearful expression, and their mother's anguish. The older boy let silent tears fall as he held his mother back.

"250!" Cried someone, waving their hands in the air. I moved silently through the crowd, listening to them bid on the boy's freedom. It made me sick.

"Miss Gilmore," whispered Mr. Doosey, composing his shocked expression- the Gilmore Family avoided these events like a plague. I hesitated slightly, glancing at the beautiful boy. But then I knew what I had to do. I ignored Mr. Doosey, and continued my walk up the stairs. Finally, when I was eye to eye with him.

"All of them." I ordered. My expression was calm, but my eyes were demanding. I could see the mother's hopeful expression.

"Miss Gilmore, you know I can't allow th-"

"Miss _Hayden_," I corrected, hating myself for using my father's high ranking to get me what I wanted. "And if I'm correct, which I am, I don't think my father would like it very much if you refused me," I glared at him, my eyes ice. He nodded quickly.

"Umm…" He stuttered, trying to think about the prices. I looked at the family, tears still falling from the mother's eyes.

"1500," I said. "For both men and the woman," the towns people stared at me in awe. Mr. Doosey nodded, and I looked at them, trying to warm my expression enough for them to notice, but not enough for Mr. Doosey.

"Come along now," I murmured, and we made our way through the crowd, down the sidewalk, and toward my- our- ! So I hope this doesn't totally suck… If it does, super sorry. Please REVIEW. It's the only thing that'll help me improve, or find something better to do with my time. ;) Thanks ya'll.

-Emily.


End file.
